The Slave
by CheesyCake
Summary: Hermione parents are dead and she is raised in a cupboard by the Greengrasses. At school, she has to be Pansy Parkinson's slave, who is of course, obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Oh yes. THE Draco Malfoy. Will Hermione be able to resist the pull of the wealthy and debonair Draco Malfoy? NOT AU. First Dramione fic-just give it a chance :P
1. Jennifer Greengrass née Nott

**A/N: I need to say, this was a story that I did quite a long time ago and I abandoned it-now I'm picking up this story again-I'm ashamed to say the reason why is that I'm out of ideas. :P I hope you guy'll like this. x) I've tried to keep the writing style the same as before, but it's kinda hard, as I wrote this ages ago. But if you think that this can be improved, please review or PM messsage mee!**

* * *

Once again, Hermione found herself standing in front of the dance room, peeking through the window that was so high that she had to stand on her tip-toes. It was only before her eyes drank in the sights of the teachers fluid dance moves did she once again move her rigid body away from the window and rub her limbs tiredly. But it was only for a few seconds that she could rest, as the people from the dance class would file out of the classroom. Hermione, like usual, would hide behind the grass sculptures of dancers that were so delicately crafted to avoid being caught lurking on pureblood property. Hermione sighed and turned away, knowing that even with the passion she contained for dancing, it would be impossible to take dancing classes. Hermione turned back to see if the last people were gone, but the sight that she was greeted with made her breath catch in her throat-a guy with a pale complexion and silver blond hair was looking her way. Hermione held her breath, longer than she ever thought she was capable of, and slowly, he looked away. The boy continued walking, towards the café adjacent of the dance studio, and Hermione saw the green glow omitting from the café to know that he had already flooed to God-knows-where. Even though he wasn't actually looking at her and only in her direction, Hermione's heart pounded in her chest as she thought, _Did he see me?_

This thought quickly faded as she started recalling the dance moves and started dancing as quietly as she could in the shadows. When dancing, time flew by, and nothing could stop her.

Except maybe for the woman who was calling out, 'Whose there?' in an angry tone.

Hermione frantically stopped mid-way through her routine and slipped off her shoes; she didn't want to be given away by the horrific noise her shoes made when she walked. Hermione peered around the grass figure that was hiding her away and studied the woman who was calling. The woman looked around for a final time before leaving the hot night air and Hermione alone in solitude. Hermione looked one time at the retreating back of the woman and decided that this wasn't the best place to practice. Scampering away and at the same time looking at the colour of the sky, she sighed and thought that it was best to stop dancing for today.

Hermione ran through the doorway and tried to scamper up the stairs unseen, hoping that her stepmother, Jennifer, wouldn't notice. A piercing glare met her eyes when she was halfway up the staircase. Hermione sighed and prepared herself for her stepmother's wrath.

'How dare you go missing? You know how embarrassed we were when the officials came to check that you weren't being rowdy?' Jennifer had an unattractive shade of purple creeping up her neck and spittle flew at me, but I knew better than to wipe it away. Last time I did, and I was so sore that I couldn't sit or lie down without tears coming to my eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but notice that her stepmother said that she was embarrassed, not worried about her. Hermione thought sourly, _She wouldn't give a rat's ass if I died. More like cheer and steal my house and inheritance away from me. Greedy bitch._

When Hermione didn't answer, Jennifer slapped her again, this time was harder, but Hermione was used to it, 'Say something!'

Jennifer glared at her with hatred prominent in her eyes, but was at a loss for words. Hermione had not once rebelled against her. This time she had though, but Jennifer had decided that this was the first and last time Hermione would ever rebel against her.

Later that evening, Jennifer called Hermione up to her study, and said, 'You, are going to school.'

Hermione froze; was she wanted to jump with joy, but she was still on guard. She didn't expect Jennifer to say that she was going to go to school. It was her dream. Somewhere she wanted to go since she was of age to.

Jennifer smirked and Hermione waited for the 'but', 'But, you will be taking them with Pansy Parkinson in the form of a slave. All you need to do is just to listen to everything she says and do everything she wants you to do. No talking back, no bodily harm to her, and whatever she does to you, give no reaction unless she wants you to.'

Hermione gritted her teeth; she knew that Jennifer could never be _that _nice. Hermione ignored a blatantly obvious chuckle omitting from behind her stepsisters' Daphne and Astoria's room and looked down on the floor. There it was, the Extendable Ears that were offending her. Hermione fought back a scream of frustration and the urge to pulverise the ear that was twitching, mocking her, almost, and stalked with angry footsteps back to the small cramped room of hers.

Hermione looked around her room, grunting in disaffection; she couldn't help but compare it to Daphne's and Astoria's rooms. Hermione's room could barely fit a bed in it, and apart from the bed, she only had a wooden plank nailed into the badly plastered wall of her room with a book that her father gave her when she was little. The book had a midnight blue cover on it, and was one of the few possessions of Hermione. The book was tattered and old, but it contained the giver's love and warmth, and whenever she read or just held it in her hands, she could feel her father's presence. When father gave the book to her, he would never have guessed that the fairy tale would become her reality. Well, almost. Cinderella didn't have to pretend to be a slave, plus, Hermione knew that no Prince Charming was coming to save her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the naivety of the story, but a girl could dream.

Hermione was lost in her fantasy when the sharp voice of Jennifer broke it. Hermione groaned quietly to herself and thought, _So much for being in a fantasy where no one could disturb me._ Hermione called out to Jennifer as a sign of knowing and made herself as comfortable as possible on the thin-sheeted bed. Hermione closed her eyes, wanting sleep to come, but knew that she would get little rest as the gears in her head were turning so loud, that she could not sleep.

* * *

**So, what did you think of it? Please review and tell me if its okay :S I'm not sure if I should continue it, because I abandoned this story for the lack of reviews at first :P Just click on that grey box below and tell me what you thought-no need for sublety-though if u wanna critizise then CONSTRUCTIVE, pls x3**


	2. THE Draco Malfoy

**A/N: THERE ARE NO REVIEWS! :'( I know that this is just an emerging story and everything, but guyyssss... please review? I'll give you virtual Draco Malfoy boasters and cookies if you review! :P Ah well-even if there were no reviews, I would still love to thank the people who followed and favorited my story-Love you all :DDD**

**Okay, I'll stop typing nonsensical babble and let you get on with the story ^^**

* * *

Hermione was woken out of her peaceful slumber violently by a figure that was standing over her bed. A pang of confusion rushed over Hermione and she peered at the figure that hovered over her bed; no one ever woke her up. Hermione always woke up at six-thirty sharp; there was always a mental alarm-clock that called her up then. Hermione rubbed her eyes and slowly, her mind was conscious and alert. Hermione looked upward again and saw that Daphne was staring at her with a look of disgust on her ridiculously heavily-made-up face.

Daphne sneered at Hermione, her coral coloured eyes flashing with loathing, 'Get up, you lazy mudblood. It's time to go to Hogwarts. You don't want to be late to serve Pansy, do you?'

Hermione found it hard to control the anger that was so intense it was rolling of her body in waves, 'You know what Daphne? I think that you need to look over that nose you keep blocking your eyes with and realize that I am as magical as you are, if not even more so. You would come to realize that, you and Pansy and I are of the same kind.'

With that, Hermione picked up the trunk that she packed a few days ago, which consisted of her only book, a few old garments of Astoria-Daphne's clothing didn't fit on her-, a toothbrush, and the books that were needed for the Hogwarts' school year. Hermione had absolutely nothing to do in the past few days except for doing chores and anxiously waiting, so she had read all the books and memorised all the information that was packed into the pages of the books, anticipating for the classes to come.

When she emerged at the bottom of the stairwell, she froze with shock. There were a couple, who was unquestionably pureblood-Hermione could tell from the expensive clothing they wore and besides, Jennifer wouldn't ever talk to any person who doesn't have pure blood-and Hermione deduced that they were Pansy's parents, Mrs and Mr Parkinson. Jennifer stopped in mid-sentence and swivelled around, disgust marring her face.

Hermione bowed obediently, but she gnashed her teeth together in revulsion at herself for bowing to another person and for being so lowly. Hermione jerked up stiffly and after an uttered pleasantry moved and stood behind Jennifer. Even though Jennifer wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, she was more familiar to Hermione than the couple standing in front of her, who apparently, didn't really care about first impressions-they were glaring at her with white hot hatred in their eyes. They said polite goodbyes in Jennifer's direction then apparated to pick up Pansy and bring her to the train platform.

Jennifer nodded in approval at Hermione's bow and said, 'It's time to leave for Hogwarts, slave. You have finished packing because I say so.'

Hermione nodded innocently, smirking inwardly, knowing that Jennifer was trying to provoke her by making her bring less than she needed for Hogwarts, but Hermione was going to win this round, 'Oh, of course. I finished packing yesterday.'

Jennifer's eyes narrowed at the foresaid trunk next to Hermione and she didn't elaborate on the subject. Instead, Jennifer roughly gripped Hermione's forearm and took her into a messy side-along apparation. Hermione thankfully reached for her trunk in time, and they were then whisked onto Platform 9. Hermione looked around then, not knowing what to do; obviously, right after Jennifer let go of Hermione, she disapparated, not wanting to be seen with someone who had dirty blood. Hermione checked the big clock that was hanging and it said, 8:58. Hermione thought, _Oh no! I'm going to be late!_

Refraining herself from panicking, she studied the area for other people who were holding trunks. There were, but they were obviously purebloods-not many muggleborn witches were taken in by the Hogwarts. Then, Hermione spotted that one of the purebloods disappeared into the wall. Hermione rushed over to it, but was unsure. It would be the laugh of the century if she collided with the wall. Hermione bit her lip and looked at the clock, blood running cold. There was only thirty seconds left. Hermione knew there was nothing else left to do. There was no one from Hogwarts on Platform 9 anymore, so no one would see that she was making a fool out of herself right now. Hermione took a deep breath and ran directly at the pillar, shutting her eyes and waiting for the collision. Hermione almost tripped when she didn't. When she opened her eyes, the last person was getting on the train. Discarding her trolley, she picked up her trunk and sprinted towards the train. The train was already at its full speed but the times that she had to jump on the bus that purposefully left her because she was a muggle finally did her some good. Hermione grabbed one of the handlebars and felt her arm dislocate, but in the adrenaline filled moment, Hermione took no notice. Instead, she flung her trunk into the train and using her other hand, hauled herself into the train compartment a split second before the barrier that signalled the end of the platform whisked past. Hermione was out of breath and after a few seconds did she just realize she had an audience. Hermione turned and faced the golden haired boy that was looking at her with profound amusement.

Hermione glared at him, 'What are you looking at? You are _ever_ so helpful.'

Hermione turned her back on the boy and fetched her trunk that was messily thrown in the compartment previously. Wincing as vibrations ran through her dislocated shoulder, she turned to face the boy once more, 'Excuse me.'

'Feisty, are we? You would make a good beater if you were on the Quidditch team, you know? With your physical ability and arm strength, you know?' The boy smirked and ignored Hermione's protests.

The boy took firm hold of Hermione's upper arm and Hermione stifled a scream, for the pain in her arm was excruciating. The boy noticed and he healed her arm with a lazy flick of his wand and an utterance of the healing spell.

The pain in Hermione's arm subsided, but she gasped as she realized something, 'Y-you healed my arm using 'Episkey'; isn't it illegal to use magic outside school grounds? According to Hogwarts, A History', you are not allowed to-'

Hermione looked up to scrutinise the boy, and only then, did she realize that she was staring at the boy that she saw coming out of the dance studio almost a week previous. And that meant that he was pureblood. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to be dragged to the boy's compartment which would contain another five more stuck-up purebloods that would set to annoy her to no end. Besides, there was a big chance that Pansy would be in the very cart, and Hermione sure didn't want to be introduced to Pansy by a friend of hers that knew I almost missed the train, leapt on it, and dislocated my arm in the process. _Real smooth_, Hermione thought wryly.

Hermione felt a jolt of panic and started to wriggle out of his grasp, but he only chuckled and led her to his compartment. The compartment door slid open, and she saw the disbelieving and disgusted faces of Daphne and Astoria.

Hermione fought the urge to wring her hands in the air and run out of the compartment. _Kill me now._

* * *

**What do you think about it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I don't really know whether to still continue this story, so if I don't get reviews, I might not continue :'(**


	3. Harry Potter (Part 1)

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews that I recieved from MangoAnime64 and minigirl2428!** **And the guests who reviewed-please, why you no login? I can't reply to you if you don't :'( Ah, well, I'll put my replies here :)**

**noor: Yeah, well, heh. ^^' That's actually where I got my inspiration- well spotted! 3**

**Sophie: Thank you so much! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but its really hard, as I'm literally making the plot up as I go along. :P**

* * *

The tension in the compartment could be cut like a hot knife through butter. Daphne and Astoria were shocked and if looks could kill, all that would be left of Hermione would be a rib bone and maybe if lucky, an eyeball.

Astoria finally recovered from her shock and said, 'Drakiepoo, why are you manhandling that mudblood? It's Pansy's slave, you know, she wouldn't be happy if you made that thing incapable of doing chores and homework.'

Draco said, 'I am not 'manhandling' her as you so rudely stated, but I am only escorting her-why, _Hermione_ at least needs to know who she is working for, no?'

Hermione gritted her teeth, not wanting any comebacks to slip through her teeth. Hermione knew that Draco was taunting her-there was no reason for him to be nice to her. _It's just that you fascinate him right now. Two to three weeks later, Draco wouldn't even acknowledge your presence_, Hermione's inner voice chided. Both her sisters who we too dumb to understand the situation. And guess what, what do dumb girls do when they don't understand what the other person is talking about? Giggle. And giggle is what the two Greengrasses did. That didn't actually help Hermione much.

Hermione felt great anger towards Draco and her sisters and seethed at the trio. Under great effort, she back away from the from the middle of the compartment and let her legs guide her to the door, but a body that had an overwhelming smell of floral perfume blocked her, and Hermione turned around, curious about who she bumped into. As soon as she looked up, Hermione gulped nervously. Grey eyes that held no emotion except for malice bored into her chocolate ones, and Hermione unconsciously took a step backwards from the intimidating girl. The grey eyes roamed over her body, giving her a thorough once over-Hermione shivered; she felt unworthy next to this daunting girl. Frankly, the black-haired girl deemed her unworthy of her attention and her eyes focused on Draco.

'Pansy,' Draco greeted, sugar dripping from his lips, almost hinting sarcasm, 'It's a pleasure to have you back at Hogwarts; it was such a bore to not have you here.' Draco kissed Pansy's hand while Pansy accepted it none too graciously.

Pansy then turned to Hermione, gave her another once over and said, 'Are you sure this is it? The slave?'

Hermione glanced away, snorting silently, not wanting to let Pansy see her reaction. Her cheeks stung, but she forced her blush down. Hermione quickly seated herself, and stared fixedly at the view of meadow and greenery beyond the window. Well, that was before she got pushed onto the ground by a pair of thin but surprisingly strong arms.

'What do you think you are doing, slave? You aren't worthy of sitting on a chair. Sit on the ground over there like a proper dog,' Pansy cackled, eyes wide with sick amusement.

'I don't have to sit down next to you, do I? I don't even have to be in the same compartment as you, so don't try bossing me around. Our contract hasn't started yet,' Hermione glared at Pansy, her two sisters, who were of course, giggling, were towered over by Hermione, 'You two. I've never understood your existence. You have so little brain cells that you can only giggle, eat, breathe, go to the toilet, oh, and did I mention giggle?' Lastly, she rounded on Draco, 'And you! Pretending that I'm some sort of doll you can manipulate and pull me wherever to-damn you!'

Hermione then strode out of the door in big frustrated strides, not bothering to shut the door. Draco, Pansy and the two Greengrasses stood there in silence and shock.

'Feisty one, isn't she? She really would make a good beater,' Draco repeated what he told Hermione to the three girls, being first one to recompose himself, and he plopped himself down in the chair closest to him.

'it, not she. And besides, you shouldn't talk good of it. its supposed to be good at nothing, you know? Except for being my slave, I guess.' Pansy batted her fake eyelashes at Draco with verve. Squawks from Daphne and Astoria quickly sounded, as they were not getting enough attention from Draco. Draco wisely chose to smile at all of them quickly and chose to look at the scenery outside the car with fake interest to ignore the girls who would no doubt follow him everywhere. But on his mind, there was only one thing he was thinking of. One that was called: 'A certain Ms Hermione Granger'.

Meanwhile, Hermione was desperately trying to find a compartment. After entering three other Slytherin compartments, introducing herself, being thrown out or cursed-luckily she was nimble and zig-zag-ran, avoiding the Slytherins' deadly aim-she had finally learnt her lesson. It wasn't only her stepsisters, Draco and Pansy who were snobbish and rude; all of the Slytherins were! Hermione wisely passed compartments with students wearing Slytherin uniform, which she quickly learnt was the ones that had green ties, and opted for a compartment with people with mostly red, two blues and one yellow. Their compartment had one spare seat. Hermione had a green uniform on so she was Slytherin in house, but of course, she wasn't Slytherin at heart. Hermione was only sorted into Slytherin for convenience.

Hermione slid the compartment door open and timidly said, 'Is it okay if I sit here?'

The group of previously laughing people fell into shocked silence. Hermione thought, _not the first time that happened, eh? This is just _such_ a surprise._

* * *

**Tell me what you thought at the bottom of the page, in the grey box! REVIEWS ARE LOVE x3**


	4. Harry Potter (Part 2)

**A/N: Thanks to Lifeisnowhere-182 who reviewed to EVERY SINGLE chappie! ZOMG, I have so much feels-thank youuuuu so much :) xxxx Though I have very little reviews, they are very encouraging; I would hope for more :'( REVIEW PLSSSSS...! x) Thanks to all those who followed, reviewed and liked-love you guys x3**

* * *

Hermione smiled a genuine smile, 'No, I'm not exactly a Slytherin, I'm new at Hogwarts. I'm working as a 'slave' for Parkinson, so I'm automatically have to wear the Slytherin uniform. I'm stepsisters to the Greengrasses, and I'm muggleborn, so I guess they just don't like me.' Hermione pulled a face, 'They treat me like rubbish; as do the other Slytherins, after a while of conversing, so I understand why you were so shocked. I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you guys.'

'Harry Potter,' The boy who conversed with Hermione previous said, a brilliant smile on his face.

'Luna Lovegood,' A curly haired girl with a pleasant, dreamy look in her eyes.

'Ron Weasley,' A boy with shocking red hair.

'Cho Chang,' A girl who was Chinese, with obsidian-coloured, long, straight hair.

'Seamus Finnegan,' A boy with a broad nose and startling blue-grey eyes.

'Ginny Weasley,' A girl who was no doubt related to Ron, with determination glittering in her eyes like fire.

Hermione smiled at them all and shook their hands, then she asked, 'Do you mind me asking you some questions about Hogwarts? I mean, I just started this year, so-'

'You just started this year? You're missing out on so much; try this!' The one named Ron interrupted, mouth-full, then stuffed a chocolate frog, as it said on the package, in Hermione face. Hermione received the box timidly and opened it. A frog jumped out of it, and Hermione dropped the box in shock. The box clattered to the floor with a dull thud and the frog, which escaped from the opened box, hopped along the table with in the new freedom it had and unfortunately jumped to its tragic death out the window.

'Tha' wa' su' a wa'te!' Ron groaned with his mouth full.

'What?' Hermione exclaimed half in shock at the moving chocolate frog, half disgusted by seeing the huge amounts of food inside Ron's mouth.

'That was s-' Ron started to speak after he had swallowed the chocolate, but Ginny cut him off.

'Honestly, Ronald. Hermione wants to know about relevant stuff, not how much food you can stuff in your mouth.

'I don't call you Ginerva, do I? Bug off,' Ron grumbled to his sister and then said to Hermione with an embarrassedly, 'Sorry.'

Not sure whether Ron was apologizing for his own behaviour or Ginny's, Hermione smiled politely, not wanting to take sides.

Ginny ignored Ron and turned to Hermione, saving her from the awkward situation, 'You live in a pureblood mansion, don't you? Shouldn't you know this kind of stuff?'

Hermione stuttered, 'Well, they don't really let me out of the cupb-my room, so I'm not prone to what they do around the house.'

Ginny pursed her lips in disapproval at this statement, and so did many others. Harry, on the other hand, took this silence as a chance to speak up, 'So Hermione, what do you want to know about Hogwarts?'

Hermione paused in thought in a moment, and asked, 'How does the Sorting happen? I heard one of the Slytherins say something about that.'

Seamus smiled and scooted closer to Hermione, 'Well, there's a hat. A talking hat, which you wear the first year you come to Hogwarts. The hat then tells you what house you're in.'

There was silence from Hermione, who thought that there would be more to that, 'That's it? You let a hat put you into a random house?'

Luna smiled, 'That's not it. The hat knows your personality and ways of acting. It sorts you into the house that you would perform best in. Dad says that it's because of the Nargles. Or was it the direct effect of the annual cycle..? It should be, because the Sorting Hat is only used yearly and…'

Luna then trailed into silent mutterings, and an awkward silence took place on the cabin. Hermione then broke the silence, 'What are Nargles?'

Cho then spoke up, grinning, 'We're not sure. But Luna is… Luna, so we go with the flow. Oh, and beware, she has a thing for radishes. I've been to her house, she has pictures of radishes all around her room and she has a colour coded box of radish earrings. I mean, really, her obsession is so serious that it's NOT EVEN FUNNY.'

Everyone laughed at the sheer absurdity at the comment, but Hermione's jovial mood evaporated when she looked out the window. Hogwarts could be seen as a speck on the horizon line. It wouldn't be long till they arrived at Hogwarts, and she still had to find Parkinson, Dra-Malfoy and her stepsisters. The occupants of the compartment noticed what she was looking at, and they all adopted sympathetic looks.

Hermione spoke up sadly, 'Guys, it's a pity that I have to work for the Parkinsons. I really need to go now.'

They smiled at her kindly, offering words of comfort, trying to lighten up Hermione's suddenly sombre mood. Hermione smiled back, but the smile didn't really reach her eyes. She was really nervous about sitting with the Slytherins during the feast, as they were very hostile, and they didn't seem to like her. Hermione sighed, it was true though. Many places that Jennifer brought her, people shied away from her with almost disgusted expressions on their faces. When Hermione was small, she always wanted to please them, but she always failed. Now, she knew to keep away from them. This time, after entering the Slytherin compartments, Hermione knew she wasn't wanted by them. She would take extra care not to make any grudges, though with her rotten luck it wasn't likely that Hermione would succeed.

Hermione quickly slipped on her robes and got off the train, shivering, as the cool night air squirmed into the spaces between her clothes and her body, piercing into her skin. But, she ignored this, as the sight of the castle, glowing in the night, awed her. Through the doors, she could see snowflakes dancing. By reading 'Hogwarts: A History' Hermione knew it was only an illusion, the snowflakes melting before you could actually touch them and even with all the snow, the castle it wouldn't feel cold. Plus, Hermione had also learnt that the sight in the Great Hall would be even more stunning than the one in front of her as the ceiling was charmed so that it would look like the night sky. Tripping over her feet, still not wanting to take her eyes off the stunning architecture before her, she made her way clumsily to the carriages, and ended up sitting next to a messy black-haired guy named Neville. He and Hermione had struck up a conversation as soon as they got on the carriages-seemingly being pulled by nothing, but Hermione knew better; they were pulled by Thestrals, which a person couldn't see unless they had seen a dead person before. Neville was a little unwilling to talk to Hermione at first, as Hermione was wearing emerald green robes, but after Hermione explained about her clashing personality with the other Slytherins, Neville relaxed and started chatting comfortably with Hermione, wincing at her unfavourable situation with sympathy.

Hermione and Neville were in the middle of talking about the properties of mandrake root, but they abruptly stopped, as the carriages pulled up to a halt.

Jumping off the carriage nimbly and helping Neville as he staggered gracelessly, the two walked slowly forward, merging into the crowd, before being disrupted by a huge bellow from Hagrid, who had been taken by Hermione when she first approached him because of her extensive knowledge about creatures, 'Firs' years, foll'w me!'

Hermione and Neville chuckled simultaneously. Hermione, who had then lost Neville in the pulsating crowd, hurried towards the sound of Neville's desperate cries, 'Hermione!', but not before she looked up at the huge entrance, thinking '_this is it!'_ before plundering through.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought-review please :)**


	5. Pansy Parkinson

**A/N: Thank you everyone! Even though I had no more reviews-a;ldkgjafdk-explains my mood-though, I won't bore you with my blabbing-I present to you, the update you have all been waiting for-hopefully. ok -_- i'll stop.**

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, despite herself, Hermione gasped wondrously, admiring the starry ceiling that was put on show. Hermione was at a loss to do, as everyone seemed to know. Following the group of green neck-tied students over to a table, she stood beside it, at a loss of what to do. It was not until Parkinson beckoned her with two impatient fingers, did Hermione set into action and move towards the rude, pug-faced girl. When Parkinson didn't make any space for her, Hermione cleared her throat softly in subtle indication. When Parkinson downright ignored Hermione for a full five minutes, she decided she would _make_ her presence known. Reaching a hand across to the table of delicacies, she passed her hand in-between Parkinson and the person she was talking to. Pansy, who chose to ignore her at first, wrinkled her brow at Hermione's annoyingness.

'Why are you disrupting my conversation with Drakiepoo? Don't you know how absolutely, utterly _rude_ that is?'

Hermione smirked, 'why are you ignoring me when I am gracing you with my presence? Don't you know how absolutely, utterly _rude_ that is?'

Pansy, who had turned very red in the face by then said in a breathy, almost uncontrolled voice, 'you know what I can do, girl. Do _not_ try my patience. I can send you off; say you weren't good enough for me as a slave. You would be tortured and killed before you know it. Watch your mouth, _mudblood.'_

Draco looked disapprovingly at Hermione, 'I take it back, she's not feisty, she's stupid,' Hermione suddenly felt a sinking feeling at this comment, but pushed away the negative feeling defiantly.

Pansy glared at Hermione with a triumphant smirk, 'Oh, you know best, Drakiepoo, of course.'

Hermione looked at the two, turning red with anger before restraining herself. Then, Hermione realised there was an uncharacteristic silence. She froze for a moment before looking around. Seeing the whole Slytherin table looking at her with glares that most possibly were able to drill holes through her body, Hermione blushed and looked downwards at the floor. Acknowledging her defeat, Hermione stayed silent throughout the whole meal, while she occasionally took pieces of food from the table. After a while, the incident was forgotten, and Hermione now being treated as invisible by the Slytherin's once more. Dumbledore, the aforementioned headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the book 'Hogwarts: A History' gave a short speech about courage, bravery and other whimsical non-sense words that Hermione didn't really understand and after that, produced a hat out of thin air-Hermione suppressed a gasp at that. As Hermione got schooled in a run-down, low-quality muggle school, it was hard for her not to be surprised by the doings of magic still. Even while listening to Dumbledore's speech, looking over the varieties of food and listening to the Slytherins conversing-which she found out after a while, was usually just about how good sex was, or how long they _didn't_ have sex for, or how to break up other couples because they wanted to hook up with the guy or the girl in that relationship for-you guessed it: sex. Snorting at this shallow talk, Hermione droned everyone out except for Dumbledore, finding his speech fascinating, a 180 degrees turn from the Slytherins, who put on show their yawning and their distaste for their headmaster.

At the end of the feast, Hermione had been too full to pick up another fork, and almost the clang of cutlery made her sick, the plates were cleared from the table, and heads turned to Dumbledore. Well, apart from the Slytherin table with one exception.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, 'Well students, we have a new curriculum for Muggle studies this year, which each student will have to partake in. You will have a choice of two of these Muggle subjects: Dance, Art, Philosophy and Religion or Fitness. Dance is split into Jazz, Ballroom, Ballet and Contemporary, whereas art is split into watercolour, sketch, collage and design.'

'_Fitness?!' _Hermione heard Malfoy's disgusted tone and smirked, listening to the other Slytherins, she found out they weren't satisfied with this either. Hermione's smirk promptly widened. Uproar was heard from all around the hall, least from the Hufflepuffs and most from the Slytherins.

One of the Ravenclaws sounded, 'what exactly is philosophy and religion? Is it the philosophy of religion? Or religion of philosophy?'

Dumbledore only grinned, and his expression was so evil that Hermione could only think that the said Professor was in Slytherin when he attended Hogwarts in his time, 'a bit of both,' this left the Ravenclaw who asked the question dejected at the vagueness of Dumbledore's answer, 'oh, no, you might think I'm being vague, but if you take the class you'll understand my meaning.' he winked at the student that asked the question, and the student immediately perked up a bit at the Professor's elaboration.

'These all are based around Muggle cultures, and it is mandatory that you learn them,' Dumbledore continued after clearing his throat once more and using his spoon to hit the surface of his cup softly but firmly, giving no space for the compromise of the students, 'you are all dismissed. Please follow the prefects to your respective common rooms, first years, and the older years, please go to the prefects' room at-' the silver-haired Professor cast a quick tempus, words dissolving into nothing, 'nine, sharp.'

After that, the students dissolved, their robes swishing side to side, creating a sea of black mass. Hermione was left standing there in a stupor, at a lack of what to do, until Parkinson motioned her forward, 'What are you doing? Don't just stand there like you're petrified and follow me!'

Hermione was startled out of her reverie as Parkinson snapped her fingers in front of her face, then put her hands on her hips, 'Well? Come along! Stop lagging behind! Furnuncu-'

Hermione hastened to follow, 'Someone did her homework, did she?'

Parkinson smirked as she didn't provoke anything out of Hermione, 'What, got hit by a Silencio? Or don't you have the guts to say something?'

Parkinson was left with Hermione's silence, and after a long time, Hermione spoke up, 'you can provoke me all you like, but you won't get what you want, _Miss Parkinson_.'

The words '_Miss Parkinson'_ rolled off the tip of Hermione's tongue like poison and the feel of them were like icicles. Parkinson snorted, 'you can still be blamed for anything I want, you know? I fired my last slave because I 'accidentally' told my father that he gave me too much milk in my coffee.'

'Wow, I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few months-home feels like a haven compared to this,' Hermione thought to herself morbidly, and felt even more hopeless when Parkinson continued, 'Oh, but of course, that was only because I was annoyed that day and was on my period-he didn't actually do anything. But, I'm warning you, if you even piss me off in the slightest, you'll be locked away in that sad little house of yours for the rest of your life.' Parkinson shrugged like it was nothing, black eyes glowing with amusement just at the thought.

Hermione could only gape at Parkinson's back as she glided out of the hall, Hermione so shocked, that when Parkinson once again told Hermione to follow her, Hermione followed Parkinson out of the door dumbly, thoughts so wild she couldn't spare a second to think of a comeback.

'Well,' she thought to herself sadly, 'the only thing I am looking forward to would be double potions with the Gryffindors and dance class, if Parkinson even picks that dance as her new subject.'Sighing as she trudged after Parkinson, the trip to the Slytherin dormitories only filled with the silence that surrounded the pair, the soft sound of swishing the cloak that Parkinson wore made when she walked, and the tension in Hermione's eyes, which were now trying to burn a hole in Parkinson's cloak. Hermione zealously prayed that she succeeded.

* * *

**Did u like it XD REVIEWW! x3 I'll give virtual cookies to anyone who reviews! :D**


	6. Blaise Zabini

**A/N: I know I didn't post for a while, but because of some constructive criticism from a Guest, I have been trying to come up with some lousy excuse for a plot. I dont really have any exciting bits or Dramione moments in the chappie, so please be patient :/ I'm not a really fast paced person, as you can see :P But plot and a dancing lesson in showing up in the next chappie :D I need to thank for ****Lifeisnowhere-182**** reviewing once again-really love your comments :D x3 and also thank you to all those who read, favorited and followed my fic :D**

**Guest: I know this reply is kind of late, so I will apologise for that XD Anyways, I think you are right-looking back at the previous chapters, I kinda realized what you meant. But I'm making this up and I don't really have any plot in my head right now for the story, so I'm just kinda 'going with the flow'. :P Thx for telling me :D**

* * *

Hermione was disregarded by Parkinson for the whole night, until the latter pointed her wand at a small piece of parchment, waved her wand, and said, 'Gemino'. A small blast of brown light emitted from her wand, and the light was so bright that it blinded Hermione-maybe it was just her, as Parkinson was unaffected. Hermione felt slightly miffed that she wasn't used to magic like all the other ambitious wizards and witches here that took every spell they cast for granted. Unexpectedly, Pansy then turned over to her, and dropped the piece of paper onto the desk in front of Hermione.

'This is our timetable for tomorrow; don't be late for any of my classes. If you do? Well-when I'm done with you, you would whole-heartedly wish that you didn't.' And another soft _plunk_ was heard as Parkinson dropped another object on her desk. It looked like some sort of compass to Hermione, and in a softer voice, Parkinson stated, 'this has a 'Point Me' charm on it. Which class you need to go to, just speak clearly to the guider what class you're going to go to and it will point out the direction that you should go in.'

Hermione picked the guider up, inspecting it with clear fascination, turning it over and upside down; she clearly missed the look of amusement and exasperation that Parkinson shot her. 'Look,' Parkinson said gently, like talking a child, 'say your full name to the guider.'

Hermione did, and the guider glowed, at the same time making Hermione feel a pleasant hum in her chest. Hermione grinned, 'it's really cool! Thanks!'

Parkinson only scowled at her, 'Well, don't be late. If you do, I'll…'

Hermione smiled, 'gouge myeyeballs out? Create small holes on my whole body and make me bleed out? Feed me my own body parts?'

Parkinson scowled, 'All of the above if you don't shut up,' then she turned around on her bed and used her pillow to as if, shield herself from Hermione.

Parkinson was fast, but not fast enough to obscure the slight twitch of her lips at Hermione's comment. Maybe Parkinson was not so bad after all.

But of course, the next day, Hermione was proved notoriously wrong. It seemed like Parkinson was doing everything she could to make life miserable for Hermione-she produced traps in the corridors and staircases to get Hermione late for class, and then scolded her for being late even though the reason why she was late was of course, because of the hexes that Parkinson sent Hermione off to endure.

By the end of the day, Hermione had been to the Infirmary three times already, and all the magic cast on her made her woozy. Tiredly, she checked what the last subject of the day was: Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Well, that was better than nothing; Hermione could feel a hint of a smile creeping up her face when she thought back to her chat with the Gryffindors on the train and the very educational chat she had with Neville on the carriages. Happily, she dashed off to class, only to bump into someone.

Looking up, she saw Ron's beaming face at her, and she smiled gratefully, 'Mind if I walk with you? Ron, right?'

'No problem. Hermione, right?' Ron mimicked her, chuckling at her annoyed expression, 'Yeah, I'm Ron. Why aren't you with Parkinson right now? Aren't you supposed to follow her around or something?' Ron's nose crinkled, _In an rather fetching way,_ Hermione thought, smiling a bit to herself.

'Well, she wants me to use this guider to get myself to class. It's pretty helpful, but with all the hexes and traps that the Slytherins set on me, I always a few minutes late. I already had to go to the Infirmary three times today,' Hermione sighed.

The pair entered the classroom, and Ron was about to answer Hermione, but Parkinson's murderous look at Hermione stopped any conversation.

Hermione nodded apologetically at Ron and muttered, 'Probably mad because I'm having fun, smiling and talking to you.'

Ron rolled his eyes and chuckled, causing Parkinson's glare to sharpen, almost shouting for Hermione to return to her side like 'the obedient dog she was supposed to be'.

Hermione smirked at Parkinson, 'Nice day, isn't it?'

Parkinson turned an unhealthy shade of purple as a few Slytherin students around her sniggered. At that moment, Hermione realized that the Slytherins were not loyal, and would choose the winning side. Quickly, clogs turned in her brain. She was just starting to formulate an idea in her mind of how to prove that she was a threat and had her own standing, not just be someone who was hexed and cursed at every corner of the school and ignored.

Parkinson was about to explode, but her anger quickly dilapidated as Professor Snape, the current potions teacher swished in. Snape's angular features and broad nose caused Hermione to be intimidated, and she was even more intimidated when he spoke, 'Turn to page 394.'

Hermione hastily did so, and exclaimed out loud, 'Oh! Amormentia!'

'Oh,' Snape sneered, and his black, bottomless eyes fixated on her, 'and I assume you know what it does?'

'Well, it has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam is rising in characteristic spirals! It's supposed to smell differently to each of us according to what we find attractive! I can smell freshly mown grass, new parchment, and-' Hermione cut off, blushing.

Snape sneered, 'Well, 5 points to Slytherin.'

Pansy stupidly shouted out in protest, 'She's not in Slytherin! She's not even in any house! She's just a slave!'

Snape smirked, 'Well, you better keep her quiet by answering the question yourself-even your slave has outdone you. You should study harder, Miss Parkinson.'

Hermione almost laughed out loud at Snape's comment and tried, unsuccessfully, not to look at Parkinson's fuming expression. It almost made up for the horrible things that happened during the day. Emphasis on the _almost._

As soon as she got back to the dorm, she felt a void between her and the Slytherins. Gnawing her lip nervously, Hermione's eyes darted around furtively, trying to find an exit so she could just avoid all this tension. Obviously, not an exit was in sight. Almost as soon as Hermione figured out she was in big trouble, a burly Slytherin boy with a dark complexion approached her with a swagger. He smirked at Hermione broadly, but did not make any move to physically harm her.

Hermione waited with her eyes shut, but she felt nothing. Opening her eyes and irritated, Hermione snarled, 'If you're going to hit me, get on with it!'

'Heh. You're feisty, aren't you? My name is Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Nice to meet you.'

'Pleasure. Hermione. Hermione Granger. It's not so nice to meet you.' Hermione's patience was thin.

Blaise said nothing, but extended his hand, mouth curling into a small smile, 'Let's be friends.'

Hermione shook her head so vigorously that her hair puffed up behind her. This made Blaise snort quite unceremoniously, disgracefully, if so, 'There's something in it for you. Of course. You think I would make a friendship offering for _nothing_?'

Hermione gaped at him, 'Y-you wouldn't? Bu-I mea-don't you make friends with someone because you like them?'

Blaise raised his eyebrows at looked at Hermione if she had three heads, 'Uh, no?'

Hermione opened her mouth to question Blaise's logic before just shutting it and giving up, 'You know what? Never mind.'

Hermione turned to leave, 'I know something that you would preferably not like me to know, though.'

'Oh? And what's that?' Hermione harrumphed in an undignified way.

The next thing that Blaise said rooted her to the ground, 'I know that you come onto lands where mudbloods are restricted. I know, also, that you do some things that would get you in big trouble if I told it to a third party.'

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, wanting to say just anything, but no words came out, 'What do you want from me?' she ground out.

Blaise said, studying, what seemed to be a speck of dust to him on the hem of his shirt, 'Goodness, you were starting to look like a fish-I thought I lost you there. Well, I want you to be my dance partner. And in return, you get to dance. Plus, if you don't agree, I can always tell someone about the something that you weren't supposed to do.'

Hermione was agreeing the moment that she heard the phrase, '_you get to dance'_. 'Okay!' she said excitedly.

'Oh, and because of this, you don't have to follow Pansy's orders anymore. She's a stupid cow who doesn't have a single brain cell in her behind her skull-knock her head in and she wouldn't feel a thing,' Blaise said sarcastically.

Hermione answered blatantly, feigning ignorance, 'Oh, I actually had to follow her orders? I didn't realize.'

Blaise patted Hermione's head, laughing, 'That's the attitude I was hoping for.'

Hermione only scowled and whacked the hand that dangerously offended her sensibilities. Blaise only laughed harder.

* * *

**Next chappie will come up soon :D (I hope) Please review! LOVE YOU GUYS :D**


End file.
